Sephiroth!
by Sephiroth-Safer
Summary: Black materia has been found in the quarry... Where the heck did that come from? Doesn't matter, guess who wants it. SEPHIROTH! Guess who's going to try and stop him. THE TEEN TITANS!
1. Part 1

**SEPHIROTH! **

Yeah, I really regret never being able to meet Sephiroth in real life... But then again, who's to say he wouldn't slaughter me on sight. Anyways, on to my highly delayed crud. Oh btw, this doesn't follow Final Fantasy info to everything. For example, the creation of Materia, I made that up because it sounded cool. DAMN, I JUST SPOILED SOMETHING FOR YOU! Shutting up now.

"Hey Raven! Come check this out. You're into all that crap about history and uhh... stuff like that. They just found some special rock in the mines." Beastboy yelled in an annoyed tone.  
"Why are you telling me this?" Raven asked, the look in her eyes as they met Beastboy's could've made him wet himself.

"Well for one I thought I might be nice." The sarcasm was obvious. "But anyways they just stopped the Animal Planet to announce it... In fact it's on every channel." Beastboy sighed.

That comment caught the attention of Robin, always on the lookout for trouble. The rest of the Titans sat on the couch and Beastboy turned the volume up.

"Archaeologists call it, Black Materia. They say it's a form of space rock that holds special powers. It is currently being held in the Museum of Natural Art in Downtown. One scientist said it could be worth billions if it's what they think it is. No further information is available at this time." The reporter said. She looked thrilled that she was on national TV.

"Black Materia..." Raven mumbled. She stood up and walked to her room without saying anything else.

"I TOLD YOU! I KNEW YOU'D BE INTERESTED!" Beastboy screamed in Raven's general direction.

"Cyborg, you think you could look up some info on Materia? Especially Black Materia. I want to know what we're dealing with here." Robin asked

"Sure, I guess I can check my archives. Something wrong?" Cyborg replied.

"Just Raven's reaction..." Robin said. He then stood up and headed towards his room.

-----

He finally arrived. Standing on a hill overlooking the entire city, he gazed at the Titan's Tower. The perfect site for the Apocalypse. He would find the Black Materia and ultimately become a God of the mortal world.  
"This world is soon to be eclipsed." Sephiroth said to himself.

-----

'Where have I heard of Black Materia before!' The question kept running through Raven's head. She paced her room, book in hand, trying to recall why she had heard of Black Materia before. She stopped pacing. "NO!" She screamed as she slammed the book shut and threw it across the room. 'Maybe I should ask Cyborg to look it up. His database should have something.' She thought. She sat on her bed, staring at her wall. She let out a sigh, and then laid down and closed her eyes. 'Maybe if I sleep on it, it will come to me.'

-----

"Yo, Robin! I got something on it." Cyborg said on his com. "It says Materia is crystallized energy. Pure and simple. It can have many forms based on what the energy came from. From the sounds of it, for the Materia to be black it must have had some serious evil issues."

"What do you mean?" Robin inquired.

"I mean human death, on a holocaust level. We're talking millions of deaths at the same time. And not natural deaths. We're talking murders. It's a little on the creepy side." Cyborg replied.

"What could have caused millions of deaths at the same time..." Robin said to himself.

"I'm not sure. The weird thing is, it happened in this general area." Cyborg stated.

"That doesn't make sense..." Robin added.

"The only thing I could think of is that it was moved. But for it to have been buried that deep, it must have been centuries ago." Cyborg said.

"Keep looking. If you find anything else tell me." Robin said and then shut off his com. He began walking down the halls when he thought to himself, 'I wonder where Starfire is...' The thought came so naturally but it startled him when he realized he had thought it. 'OF ALL THINGS FOR ME TO BE THINKING ABOUT! But... I would like to talk to her about now...' He got his com out and began to call Starfire, but thought against it. He had work to do, girls could wait. Maybe...

-----

Starfire was at her favorite place on Earth. The top of Titan's Tower was one of the highest points in the city, and it had the best view. This was a new habit that Robin had got her into. Even though when he did it, it was just him trying to think of a plan to catch the current villain. She loved the sun when it started to set. Her planet didn't have a sunset, or at least one worth watching. She heard the sound of boots behind her.

"Robin!" Starfire said in an excited tone. But when she turned around, she noticed it wasn't Robin. "You are not Robin, who are you? How did you get on this island!" Starfire questioned the stranger. He didn't answer; he just stared at her in what she made out to be disgust.

The man was dressed in all black. Black boots, black jeans, and a black overcoat. He had shoulder pad that made his shoulders appear extremely broad, and his hair was silvery white. The man's eyes were a bright green, brighter than any normal human.

"I am afraid you are trespassing, and must leave now." Starfire stuttered. She was intimidated by the dark figure. She turned on her com. "Friends, there is a man in black on our roof. He doesn't seem to understand what I'm saying to him."

Robin's voice came in, "How did he get up there?"

"He would not answer my exact question" Starfire replied.

"I'll be up in a sec." Robin responded.

The man began to walk towards Starfire.

"Stay back. I am giving you a warning. I will use violence!" Starfire pleaded, but the man kept his pace. Starfire's eyes instantly lit up and her palms became engulfed in energy. "I am not making a joke!" She warned again, but he didn't stop. She unleashed a single shot at the man. He swatted the shot out of the air, and he then stopped. His look of disgust turned to anger. She was amazed that he could just stop her attack like he did.

The man held his hand out, palm facing her, fingers outstretched. Fire began to appear on his fingertips, but he stopped and turned around. Robin had burst through the roof access door.

"Who do you think you are?" Robin yelled at the stranger.

"Robin, be cautious. He has already proven himself strong." Starfire warned.

"Huh? Never mind... Who are you?" Robin shook his head.

The man turned to face Robin but didn't say anything. He had a blank expression on his face.

Robin pulled out his bo-staff and said, "Alright guy, I don't know how you got here, but I want you gone. Now!" The man didn't flinch. "You asked for it!" Robin ran at the man and when he was 10 feet from him leapt into the air, pole ready to pound the man right on the head.

The man lifted both of his hands into the air, looking as though he was holding something up. As Robin's pole was about to hit his target he stopped in mid-air. His pole had struck something, right where the man's hands were. A sword began to materialize from his left hand, growing until it was near 6 or 7 feet long! The look in the man's eyes turned Robin's heart to ice. He slung Robin off of his sword, throwing him through the air like he weighed nothing. Robin landed on his back, hard.

"I want you mortals to leave this building at once. It is mine now, and I won't have you slow my plan down anymore than you already have." The first words to come out of the man's mouth, and they were of complete hate.

"Yo, I know you didn't just say our house was yours!" It was Cyborg

**Alright peoples, that's the end of ch1... If I get good reviews, I'll continue. Maybe... If I get bad reviews, I will give up my life as a writer and shoot myself. MY LIFE IS IN YOUR HANDS!**


	2. Part 2

**SEPHIROTH! Pt 2**

**So far so good. 33 hits and only 3 reviews? Thank you so much for the reviews by the way. And to the rest of you, I don't care if you hate my story with every fiber of your body. Tell me you hate it. I'll listen. If you don't know much about Sephiroth, you can Google him. There is almost an unlimited amount of information and pictures of him. He's been voted, on several different polls, as the most evil villain ever created. He rocks… Anyways, we are starting off with Sephiroth on the roof of the Titans Tower, already fighting Robin and Starfire, and it seems Cyborg has just joined the fight.**

"If you humans were smarter, you would understand that any resistance is futile." Sephiroth said in a cold voice. He raised his sword in a stance aimed at Cyborg.

"Dude, you made a serious mistake coming to our house trying to push the Titans around." Cyborg said lifting his arm. His hand retracted and out came the sonic gun. Sephiroth had no idea what was coming. Cyborg unleashed a stream of blue energy from his arm hitting Sephiroth in the face. The explosion engulfed him in fire. When the flames cleared up, there was a thin layer of smoke but it was transparent. No one was there. "BOOYAH! Wait… Where is he?" Cyborg asked in confusion.

A shadow appeared around Cyborg and he had only a split second to look up at Sephiroth coming down on him. Cyborg let out a cry, but at that moment he was surrounded by a circle of black energy. Raven.

"Hey, I owe you one Raven!" Cyborg let out before firing another sonic wave at Sephiroth's face. The shot missed and Sephiroth leapt back several yards so he was a good distance from any single Titan.

"Raven, where is Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"He's visiting Terra…" Raven replied. She hated talking about their friend. She would be stuck in that stone tomb for a long time, and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Raven, you know this guy?" Robin asked Raven again.

"As a matter of fact I do. His name is Sephiroth. From what I heard, he's supposed to be dead." Raven replied.

"I cannot die, I am immortal." Sephiroth added.

"He's a bit cocky, looks like we're going to have to put him back in his place!" Robin yelled at his team. Robin started to move towards Sephiroth, but he stopped and looked at his belt. His com was going off, as was the other Titan's. "Hello?" Robin answered.

"Dudes, where are you guys? The museum just got robbed. They say the Black Materia was stolen by Slade!" Beastboy sounded very angry.

"ARGH!" Sephiroth yelled out. He turned towards the city and with the blink of an eye, he disappeared.

"Whoa…" Raven let out.

"He is gone?" Starfire asked the team.

"Where is he goin? Can't handle us?" Cyborg asked

"He's after the Black Materia. I don't think Slade knows what he just got himself into." Raven replied.

"Beastboy, do you know where Slade is?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, he's at the junkyard. I have no idea why he'd want to go there, but that's where he is. I'll wait on you guys to get here. I'm at the north entrance." Beastboy told the team.

"We'll be there shortly. Over." Robin said. He put the com back onto his belt but heard a yell from it.

"DUDES, SOME GUY WITH A SWORD IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Beastboy yelled.

"We have to hurry!" Raven yelled.

**Don't you love my short entries? I do this in one night, so they won't be that long. Please read and review. And remember, if you hate it, let me know! Part 3 will be coming very soon… I hope. I have a lot of work I need to do so it might be a couple days before I can post it. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Part 3

**SEPHIROTH! Pt 3**

**Sorry about the wait, I had a book review that needed to be done. I also take part in many after school activities, so it's not very often that I'm able to sit in one place and write anymore. Still going good, I am noticing no change in who has been giving me reviews. I love my reviewers. I love criticism, it can make a good person better. Ok, here is where the story stands! While Beastboy was visiting Terra's "Tomb", Slade stole the Black Materia. Once Beastboy found out about this, he followed Slade to the junkyard and called his team, who were in the process of fighting Sephiroth. Sephiroth overhears what Slade has done, and disappears. The team decides they need to get to the junkyard fast, but when Beastboy comes under attack by Sephiroth it only makes the situation worse.**

"Ok dude, can't we just settle this like normal human beings?" Beastboy pleaded with his hands held out in a scared manner. Sephiroth had come just inches from decapitating Beastboy.

"You children have caused me enough problems as it is. If you leave this city and never seek to challenge me again, I may allow you to live." Sephiroth said, his sword pointing towards Beastboy.

"I can't let you go in here man… Wait, the others have caused you problems? What are you talking about? What am I saying! You don't threaten a Teen Titan, especially not today! Beastboy snapped at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth raised his hand. As it started to glow a fiery red he said, "You will not be as lucky as the others…" And with that he unleashed a stream of fire at Beastboy. Beastboy instantly disappeared in the flames. He kept the fire streaming for about ten seconds and then lowered his hand, stopping the fire altogether. He turned and made his way into the junkyard, not even bothering to look at his victim.

"You think that's enough to beat me?" Beastboy said weakly. He had shape shifted into a tortoise right before Sephiroth attacked, but was still horribly burned and unable to stand. "Yeah, that hurt, but I'm still ready to kick your butt." Beastboy said rising onto his knees, but he could go no farther.

"You're brave, but also stupid." Sephiroth spoke coldly. He turned and faced his already beaten opponent. "You should have stayed down." He began walking towards Beastboy. When he was 3 feet away he lifted his sword, ready to give the finishing blow. "Anything you'd like to say before you die?"

"Yeah… Where are friends when 'ya need'em most?" Beastboy asked.

"Friends are nothing but an illusion of trust in a being." Sephiroth replied. He then shoved the edge of his sword through Beastboy's chest. A look of horror appeared on Beastboy.

"You really stabbed me…" Beastboy managed to get out. The look of horror began to disappear from his face, replaced by a look weariness. Sephiroth withdrew his sword and began to walk off. His opponent hit the ground.

-----

"Ok… The most powerful object in existence and no instruction booklet…" Slade said. He was pacing a catwalk overlooking the disposal units at the junkyard. His army of mindless robots watching him and waiting for orders. "So little sphere, how do you "turn on"? Is there something else I need? Is there something I'm supposed to do? Maybe some magic words I have to say? Perhaps there is a certain location…" He was getting aggravated, but kept his cool. "It won't be long before the Titans get here, maybe that Raven knows something about you…" He began tossing the Materia up in the air and catching it. It was only about the size of a golf ball. He finally lost his cool. "ANSWER ME YOU DAMN BALL!" He began to rear back to throw it, but realized what he was doing and stopped. He let out a sigh, "You bring out the worst in me…"

**Oooh… Bet you didn't see a death coming did you? Don't worry, he's not dead. He's just losing a lot of blood at the moment. Another short entry, am I making you want more or just annoying you? I'll be able to write another chapter real soon, possibly tomorrow. Read and review please, Thanks.**


	4. Part 4

**SEPHIROTH!**

**Wow, fourth chapter, tons of reviews, good support. I'm loving this. I love everyone who has given me good reviews, or reviews in general. Straight to the story. We left Slade anxiously trying to figure out how to work the Black Materia. Beastboy is slowly dying on the ground; and as far as Sephiroth knows, he's already dead. The Titans are on the way, but will they make it in time to save their friend? Probably… Hey, if I killed a Titan, I risk losing readers. I might anyways… Read and find out!**

Sephiroth made his way through the junkyard at a slow pace. He was analyzing his surroundings for everything. He would be prepared to fight anyone as if he had lived in the junkyard all his life. He stopped when he came to a clearing where the disposal units were. There stood about fifty people, all staring up at a catwalk. On the catwalk was another man, dressed similarly to the others, with just minor differences. The main difference was the way he stood. He stood tall and proud, the others were slouched as though burdened by something. They seemed to be armed with small guns. The man on the catwalk had something in his hand that Sephiroth couldn't make out, but he knew it was the Black Materia. The anger that filled Sephiroth overrode his will to prepare. He would attack, but would make it quick. The faster he killed them, the faster his plan would come into action.

"Don't just stand there! Do something with your time! One of you, find me information on how to get this… this… thing to work! The man yelled.

The subordinates began to scramble. Sephiroth would be seen, and the element of surprise would be ruined. He began to look around; he might have to just leave the junkyard momentarily if nothing else. Or… A smile crossed his face.

-----

Slade was going to go insane. He knew the Titans were coming, which could be seen as good or bad. Maybe they knew something about the orb. Maybe they would destroy every single robot of his and then take the Black Materia from him, ruining his plans…Again. He was still pacing, but when he turned around he got a surprise. A man was standing there.

"Do I know you? How did you get past my guards?" Slade asked frantically.

"You have the Black Materia, give it to me." The man responded.

"This? I'm afraid I have plans for it. But, I'll make a deal with you. If you tell me how to use it, I'll let you live. Now answer my questions!" Slade demanded.

"My name is of no importance to you." The man said. He then dashed forward and grabbed Slade's arm. The movement was so fast, Slade didn't even have time to blink. The man lifted his arm and took the Materia from him. "I'm afraid you're still going to die here." The man said coldly.

"No, I believe you're mistaken." Slade replied. Slade used his free arm to uppercut the man's elbow. The man dropped Slade, but then backhanded him. Slade was launched off of the catwalk and into the side of a dumpster. "KILL HIM!" Slade yelled.

Slade's robots lifted their weapons and began fire their lasers at the man in black. The man lifted his right hand, stopping the lasers as if they were hitting a wall.

"If you really must know, my name is Sephiroth." The man said. He then leapt off of the catwalk and then moved his arms as if he was swinging a sword. Two robots were cut in half by the invisible blade. It wasn't invisible for long. A sword, seven feet long, appeared in his left hand. He then began slaughtering the robots. They still were shooting at him, but he was moving too fast for them to target. One after another, the robots were dismembered.

"This can't be happening!" Slade said frantically. He pulled out his bo-staff. "This guy can't be that tough…"

-----

"BEASTBOY!" Starfire screamed.

"Oh, no… BB! We're too late!" Cyborg yelled

"Stop screamin' in my ears guys. I'm not dead yet." Beastboy replied.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"Some guy in a black coat just kicked my butt. He's fast, real fast. And he's got some kind of fire thing!" Beastboy said weakly but with excitement.

"Starfire, he needs to get to a hospital fast. Can you take him?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I will make great haste." Starfire answered. She slowly picked him up and began to fly off.

"OUCH! GENTLY PLEASE!" Beastboy pleaded.

"Alright guys, He's in there. So is Slade. Maybe we can get them fighting each other. Either way, be careful, this isn't going to be easy!" Robin said.

-----

Sephiroth didn't need the element of surprise. These soldiers were pushovers. They couldn't touch him, and he was killing them quickly. Sephiroth turned to see their leader running at him with a staff in hand. Sephiroth raised his hand, sending walls of flame high into the sky, instantly killing about twenty of the soldiers. The leader stopped just before he ran right into the flames.

Sephiroth lowered his hands and the flames went down. He then noticed that the soldiers he had been killing were robots. Most interesting

"Now I will show you true power!" Sephiroth yelled. He lifted one hand back into the air and the sky grew dark. Then lightning came down repeatedly, destroying robot after robot. Slade had to dodge random bolts as he ran for cover. Eventually not a single robot was left standing.

Slade didn't know what to do. Trigon was the only being he knew that could control this much power. He knew he couldn't fight this man alone. Where were the Titans when he needed them. He turned when he heard a familiar voice. Speak of the devil.

"You made a big mistake hurting Beastboy!" Robin said. He stood proudly on top of a car, two of his team members with him. Raven and Cyborg.

"This might work out better than I thought…" Slade smiled.

**Oooh… What could Slade have in mind? Will anyone survive Sephiroth's wrath? Is it possible to survive Sephiroth's wrath? I like the word wrath, I need to use it in my next chapter… Please read and review, and I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible.**


	5. Part 5

**SEPHIROTH!**

**Hello again. If you have continued to read my story up to this point, I would be willing to take a bullet in the crotch for you. In other words, I heart you guys with a really big heart. I've been reading a lot of reviews telling me to make longer stories. I really don't have a whole lot of time to write long ones. If I made them longer, there would probably be week long intervals between stories. So I'm making short "keep you on the edge of your seat" stories. Ok, they aren't that good… So, to the story. Slade has just lost fifty of his robots to Sephiroth. FIFTY! Sucks to be him. Slade has decided to hide out until the Titans come, but the Titans are already there. They have the same way of thinking as Slade. They want to see each other duke it out with Sephiroth. Beastboy has been carried to the hospital by Starfire. He's in real bad shape, no matter how much he tries to hide it.**

Robin held out a defiant finger at Sephiroth. Hate filled his mind. He tried to kill his friend. And if they had got to Beastboy any later, he might be dead. "You're going down!" Robin yelled.

"Don't you humans learn when to give up?" Sephiroth said with a smile.

"Why are you doing this? Do you like hurting people?" Robin asked

"It goes beyond hurting people…" Raven added.

"What are you talking about? Do you know something we don't?" Cyborg asked.

"Sephiroth…" She muttered.

"She seems to know a lot about me. I'm flattered." Sephiroth said raising the palm of his hand towards the Titans.

Raven's eyes got wide. "RUN!"

A stream of flame appeared and was instantly upon them. Cyborg managed to dodge it, but Raven and Robin were caught in the blaze. Sephiroth lowered his hand, stopping the flame. When the smoke cleared, Sephiroth saw that Raven had managed to shield herself and it appeared Robin's cape was highly protective. They both stood unscathed.

"Impressive. Now die." Sephiroth mumbled. His sword appeared and he began to run up the slope of garbage towards Robin. Cyborg threw a punch; it hit Sephiroth in his jaw. Sephiroth lost his balance momentarily, but then turned his attention towards Cyborg. He ran forward and struck Cyborg in the chest. The force of the hit knocked Cyborg deep into a pile of junk several hundred feet away. When Sephiroth turned, he was struck in the face by a quick jab from Robin's bo-staff. He then grabbed the staff, Robin still attached, and flung it into the side of a crane. Raven began to chant her magic words, but was promptly stopped when Sephiroth grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air. He was choking her.

"How is it you have heard of me?" Sephiroth asked. "Perhaps I am more well known than I thought I was."

Raven thrashed about. Her air supply was completely cut off. It would only be a few more seconds before she passed out. Her eyes began to water. She began to slow down. She was losing her ability to control her body. Consciousness was slipping. She had to hold on. Surely one of her friends would help her. No one came, and it seemed like an eternity before everything turned dark. 'I'm going to die.' Was the last thought through Raven's head.

Sephiroth dropped her. She wouldn't be fighting anymore today. Sephiroth was curious though if she was dead. If she was, who cared? If she wasn't though… He wanted to know how she knew him, and what she knew. He turned to see where his opponents were, and to look for the robot leader. The man was hiding around here somewhere. He then realized he had what he came for. The Black Materia was in his possession. 'Should I finish them off before I use this?' He thought. No, the sooner this was over with, the sooner he could fulfill his mother's dreams.

Slade saw what had happened to the Titans. He had fought them so many times. At points, all it took was Robin to beat him. But this man had just defeated them all. Possibly killing a couple. He wanted that Black Materia, but how could he get it? A bomb! Slade reached for his belt and removed a small device. He had rigged the entire junkyard with explosives which could be set off at certain points. If he remembered correctly, there was a mine right at the feet of Sephiroth. He checked his tracker. He had remembered correctly.

Click

An extremely large explosion engulfed Sephiroth. It destroyed the entire "mountain" of trash he stood upon as well. Slade felt a smile come across his face. 'Oh… wait… I forgot he was holding the Black Materia… Oops… STUPID STUPID! Stay cool, it'll be ok. I'm sure it's still usable. At least I hope it is.'

The smoke cleared, and guess what. Sephiroth was still standing. A look of anger on his face. He looked at his hand, which held the Black Materia. It was unharmed, and still looked perfect. The anger disappeared and he turned towards the exit.

'? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! THERE WAS ENOUGH C-4 TO DESTROY MAKE A SKYSCRAPER INTO A CRATER!' Slade was going insane. The day started off good for him, and now… It was crap.

**Uber, no? Sephiroth is really that awesome… Invincible son of a… Wait, I won't say that. I'm too nice of a person to use foul language. Just kiddin. So… Could Raven be dead? What about Beastboy, he wasn't in good shape… And what could the Black Materia possibly do? Why is it that important? What is Sephiroth's plan? Who is his mother, and what does she have to do with anything? And is Slade destined to have really bad days for the rest of his life? Please review, because I love you people.**


	6. Part 6

**SEPHIROTH!**

**More comments! Love to you all. I promise I'm completely heterosexual. Anyways, I got a comment that was wondering why Slade seemed hmm… Slightly stupid? I understand his concern. But he is a badass villain, and they can think whatever they want and still be considered badass. He is also one of the main characters in this story, as it says in the description. I appreciate the comment though! Still love'ya, and I'm glad you left a comment! Anyways, we left off with Sephiroth leaving the junkyard, the Titans lying around defeated, and Slade contemplating his next move. What could the Black Materia possibly do? You might find out in this chapter!**

"It doesn't look good. He has suffered third degree burns all over his body, several broken ribs, and his lung has been pierced. If it were anyone else, they probably wouldn't have made it." The doctor said. He had a sad look on his face.

"He will be fine though, correct?" Starfire replied with a smile.

"I can't honestly say that he will make it through the night. He needs all of our prayers." The doctor sighed.

"He doesn't know anything, I'll be fine Star. Just have the others come visit me every now and then until I get out." Beastboy muttered weakly.

-----

"You ok?" Cyborg asked Robin. He held out his hand to help Robin up. Robin grabbed on.

"Just hurt my pride. Where's Raven?" He replied in a worried tone.

Cyborg looked over his shoulder towards the ground. Raven was lying there motionless. "She almost didn't make it. Any longer and she would have suffocated."

"Yes, he beat you pretty badly." Slade said as he walked out from his cover.

"SLADE!" Robin yelled.

"Don't even try me. With the state you three are in, I could easily win. Instead, I suggest a… Truce, so to speak. Of course it would only be temporary. Just like our deal when Trigon was around." Slade suggested.

"No, you only want the Black Materia for yourself!" Robin replied.

"Do you even know what it is capable of!" Slade snapped.

"No, but I know that it's not something you need your hands on." Robin answered.

"It's ok; I don't know what it does either. All I know is that the most powerful beings in the universe are looking for this item, and it just happens to be here on Earth. So, I just thought that I would get my hands on it before someone else did. Unfortunately our friend just killed my team of robots, nearly killed two of your teammates, and now controls the single most powerful object in the universe." Slade said agitatedly.

"Don't you think you should have found out what it did before stealing it?" Cyborg asked.

"I couldn't risk someone taking it before I did." Slade replied. "So, up for my deal?"

"We could use him." Cyborg whispered to Robin.

"No. We don't need him. He'll try and take the Black Materia for himself as soon as he gets the chance." Robin answered, loudly enough for Slade to hear.

"Very well. Have fun dying my friends." Slade said and turned towards the exit.

"Cyborg, get the T Car over here, we need to get Raven some help and check on Beastboy." Raven ordered.

-----

Starfire landed on the roof of the Titans Tower. Sunset again. An entire day had passed since their first encounter with Sephiroth. She let out a sigh. She wanted Robin to be here to comfort her. She was worried about them, and wished she knew where they were. She had checked the junkyard before just heading home, and no one was there. The coms weren't working either.

"I find you to be an interesting being." A voice said beside her. She turned and jumped back quickly. It was Sephiroth! "You aren't human are you?"

"No, I am a Tamaranean. Are you human?" Starfire answered. She was somewhat scared. "Where are my friends?"

"No, I am beyond human. As for your friends, the last time I saw them, they were laying in the junkyard. Beaten." Sephiroth said. "Humans are my only concern, you are free to leave. But if you try and stop me, I will destroy you."

"The humans are my friends; I will not allow you to hurt them!" Starfire yelled.

Sephiroth dashed towards her and grabbed her by her throat, just as he had did to Raven. He lifted her into the air, strangling her. Her eyes began to glow bright green with anger. She shot Sephiroth in the face with her eye beams. Sephiroth dropped her, covering his face with hands. When he looked back up she was flying at him. He had no time to react. She threw a punch, hitting him in the chest. He was completely unprepared for her strength. Sephiroth was knocked off his feet and onto his back, several yards away.

Stafire began to fly at him again. Sephiroth jumped up and caught her by her arms.

"Don't push your luck." Sephiroth said coldly. He sent a knee into her stomach, sending her off the side of the Tower.

Sephiroth stepped to the center of the Titans Tower and held the Black Materia into the air. 'Only a matter of hours before the fate of this world is decided.'

-----

"Whoa… You too?" Beastboy asked when he saw Raven set down in the bed beside him. "Is she ok?"

"She'll be fine; it's you we gotta worry about." Cyborg replied.

"How do you feel?" Robin asked.

"Where's Star at?" Cyborg asked.

"Do you remember anything about your fight with Sephiroth?" Robin asked.

"One at a time!" Beastboy said. "I'll be fine, she's looking for you, and all I remember was I got stabbed."

"Cyborg, I'm going to Titans Tower, Sephiroth's flame attack must have knocked out my com. I'm going to try and find Starfire." Robin said.

"Here, take our coms too. If you can bring us the spares." Cyborg replied.

Robin turned towards the exit and left, he had to hurry. They needed to find Sephiroth soon.

**There you have it, no answer to what Black Materia is. The end is near. Could I mean the end of the world or the end of this story! Where is Slade! Is Starfire alive! Will Beastboy and Raven make it! Will Robin die when he gets to the Tower! Ok enough questions. Read and get the answers! Please review. Thanks for continuing to read my stories.**


	7. Part 7

**SEPHIROTH!**

**Oh wow, I just broke 650 hits… This has made me a very happy person. Sad thing is, I only have twentyish reviews. I don't have much to say this time around, so I'll get right to the point. Sephiroth is at Titans Tower. Slade has disappeared. Beastboy and Raven are unable to fight. Can't imagine what Robin is going to do when he sees what Sephiroth had done to Starfire… Oh, I'm supposed to imagine that one… WELL HERE IT IS!**

**"**Starfire!" Robin yelled. He ran over to where she lay on the rocks. She was in bad shape, she fell all the way from the roof, to the rocky ground far below.

"Robin, it is good to see you." She replied weakly.

"What happened?" He looked as if he would start crying.

"He is up on our roof. I tried to stop him." She began to cough.

"I need to get you help, now!" He reached for his com, but remembered it wasn't working. "No… Starfire, I'm going to take you inside and call for help." He slowly picked her up and walked towards the door. His friends were dying, and he found himself cracking under the pressure.

"Allow me to help." It was Slade.

"SLADE!" He stopped moving and his look of fear turned to hate.

"You yell that a lot… Anyways, I figured I could give you a hand with things. You never know when you'll need it." Slade started to help with Starfire, but Robin pulled back.

"How many times do we have to say it Slade? We don't need your help!" Robin snapped.

"Fine, I'm still going to get the Black Materia, with or without your help." Slade walked to the door. "The roof right?"

"How do you people get on this island?" Robin asked himself as Slade began to walk into the Tower.

-----

"SEPHIROTH!" Raven yelled, sitting up very quickly.

"Hey, you ok?" Cyborg asked. He put a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"Where is he? Where are the others!" Raven asked in a worried manner. She looked scared out of her mind.

"Calm down, you just gained consciousness. You need to be resting. Robin is heading to the Tower, Star is out looking for us, and BB is right here. We don't know where Sephiroth is right now." Cyborg answered.

She began to lay back. She looked somewhat more calm. "I know what he's doing. I know his plans!" She sat back up.

Cyborg gently pushed her back down. "Don't worry about it right now. Concentrate on feeling better. BB needs company, but I'm going to make my way back to the Tower." He got out of his chair and began to leave.

"Cyborg!" She yelled to get his attention. "We have to get the Black Materia back, it's the only way we'll survive."

He had a look of astonishment on his face. "What do you mean?"

"If he uses the Black Materia, the world will be destroyed in one week…"

-----

Robin laid Starfire onto the couch in the main room. She was unconscious. It looked like several of her bones were broke, but she would be fine. She was strong.

"Slade?" Robin said, but there was no answer. 'He must already be on the roof.'

Robin began to head up the stairs when suddenly there was a very violent shake. He lost balance and began to fall down the stairs. While in the air he pulled out his bo-staff and used it to push off of the bottom step. He landed perfectly several feet from the stairs. 'What was that!'

-----

"Ok, memo. Bombs don't work on this guy." Slade said to himself. He had just put a hole in the roof when he through a small C-4 charge at Sephiroth's feet. He was completely unaffected by it. "I'll just have to do it the hard way." Slade pulled out his staff.

"You're a coward. You hid after your army was destroyed and you let your allies fall to my blade. You are a despicable sight." Sephiroth hissed. Not even drawing his sword he ran over to Slade and grabbed the staff out of his hands, snapping it in his grip.

"Uhh…" Slade manged to get out before Sephiroth grabbed his face and threw it into the ground.

Sephiroth stood over his enemy and lifted his right foot, holding its position over Slade's head.

-----

"Why does the sky suddenly look like it's about to spit out a tornado?" Cyborg asked himself. It had been a beautiful day. No clouds, perfect temperature, and the sun shown brightly. Now the sky had been completely darkened by black clouds. The temperature seemed to sky-rocket as well.

-----

Robin burst through the roof exit. There was Sephiroth, and Slade was lying on the ground several yards away. "What have you done?"

"In a matter of minutes, the Black Materia will call forth Meteor! My dream is so close to becoming a reality, but you humans keep interfering! No matter. Soon the only source of light on this planet will come from a fiery ball of death looming over your world. The Sun will be completely eclipsed and the dead will walk the Earth for seven days. Once that time has elapsed, Meteor will strike the planet, destroying it entirely.And I shall be here to absorb the souls of those slaughtered in my… 'genocide' of the human race." Sephiroth announced.

The ground began to rumble again, both men looked up at the sky. It began to turn red, and slowly a ball of fire appeared through the clouds.

"It has begun! Mother will be proud." Sephiroth said.

**There you have it, the plot has unfolded. Seven days! Whoa, not a whole lot of time to complete your life is it? My next chapters will be made into days. They will be considerably longer (They have to cover the entire day). So be prepared for Day 1 of the countdown soon. Thank you for reading this much. Please review.**


	8. Day 1 Part 1

**SEPHIROTH!**

**Hello people, welcome to Day 1 of my story. I have decided to break the days into parts. So consider this, Day 1 Part 1. I had my first flame. This guy hates cross-overs… Thought my grammar and word usage were ok… And complained that his own story only had 4 reviews and it's also been out for two months. I know, I said I wanted any review, even if they were nothing but insults. But I couldn't help but feel a little disturbed by it… So, I still love you, but if you don't like the story, don't read it! Now About the story. Sephiroth has used the Black Materia to summon a meteor to destroy the planet. The other Titans are oblivious to what is going on, other than they see dark skies… The team doesn't look to hot and Slade just got the shiz beat out of him. To the story now.**

Robin looked into the sky, his eyes grew wide. 'It can't be…' The thought ran through his mind constantly. Time seemed to freeze and he couldn't speak a single word.

"Seven days. Seven days until I become a god!" Sephiroth broke the silence.

"A god? How will destroying an entire planet make you a god? You will be nothing more than a murderer! A psychopath with a thirst for blood!" Robin finally said.

"A murderer? You humans aren't worthy of this planet and its blessings, and I have no need for it. So this world will be destroyed, along with its inhabitants, to give me strength. When you, your human race, and every other race on this planet dies, their souls will be left in the vacuum of space. I will be there to receive them, and their power. The combined power of every being on this world will give me the strength of a god! I will then move on to the next world, decide its fate, and if I feel the need I will destroy it as well." Sephiroth said. He couldn't contain his smile. It was of complete satisfaction.

"What happens now? What can we do? You have sentenced us all to death. Everyone, everything on this world will be destroyed. How can you live with yourself? What have humans done to you that could make you want to kill us so much?" Robin asked.

"Humans destroyed my mother. She was a test subject for your… research, just because she was not from this world. They killed her, drained her of her blood, using it to make super soldiers for your petty wars. Can you possibly imagine, thousands of soldiers, each my equal? I wouldn't allow it. I went to the labs where they had contained her. Not one of those scientists are alive now. Afterwards, I destroyed the entire building just to ensure their deaths." Sephiroth explained. He lifted his sword and pointed it towards Robin. "Now, at the end of all things, do you understand my hate?"

"Not all humans are like that! My best friend is an alien. You saw her, and you tried to kill her! She's not human; do you have some kind of hatred for her too?" Robin argued.

"I warned the Tamaranean. She insisted on trying to stop me, so I attacked." Sephiroth replied. "We can stand here for the seven days if you insist. One way or the other, this world will be destroyed. I know you want to stop me; therefore, I suggest you make a move." Sephiroth added.

"I know I can't defeat you by myself. There is no hope for me unless I have my friends with me. You've nearly killed all of us, and Slade…" Robin sighed.

"So you will do nothing?" Sephiroth asked with a puzzled look.

"No, I have an idea. The problem is, I need my friend's help. She knows a lot about you. Things you might not even know about yourself." Robin said with a smile.

"This interests me. You speak of the dark one, Raven? She must have survived then. Too bad for her, now she will suffer the torment of a looming death. I wish to know what she knows, bring her here. I may be merciful towards her, seeing as we share my mother's blood."  
"What! You're related to Raven?" Robin was confused now.

"I could smell my mother in her blood. There is a relation between us, but it is very distant. My mother had two children, myself and my sister Aeirth. She died many many years ago, but she had given birth to ten children. One of them is the great, great, grandmother of Raven's mother." Sephiroth explained.

"Why don't you go see her yourself? You almost killed her, she's in the hospital!" Robin yelled.

"First and foremost, you will not question me!" Sephiroth roared, fire began to show in his eyes and he seemed to give off a blue aura. He was extremely angered. After several seconds the aura disappeared and his eyes went back to the normal bright green. "Secondly, I'm not leaving this rooftop until the day of judgment." He said in a much calmer tone.

Robin pulled out his bo-staff. "One more time…" He said to himself, but his thoughts said, 'What the heck am I thinking!' He ran right at Sephiroth, who began to laugh.

Sephiroth lifted his sword parrying the attack, but Robin noticed something different. Sephiroth's sword was knocked back when he struck it.

'Could he have lost power? Maybe it took a lot of his energy to summon the meteor. I might have a chance.' Robin thought.

Robin attacked again, a horizontal swipe at Sephiroth's face. Sephiroth blocked it, but the force from Robin's attack knocked his sword out of the way. This allowed Robin to get in a hit at Sephiroth's side. The attack brought Sephiroth to his knee.

"Maybe you aren't as tough as we thought." Robin boasted.

"Don't push your luck." Sephiroth replied. He lifted his hand straight into the air, and then the ground began to glow bright red.

Robin knew what was coming, he jumped back just in time to dodge several pillars of flames that jumped into the sky.

Sephiroth stood up and a smile began to reach across his face. "Now I will show you true power!" He raised both of his arms into the air with his hands open. A small light began to show from the black clouds of death. Sephiroth lowered his hands, "No more games."

**Sorry that took so long for me to post, I had a lot to do, and I had planned to make it a lot longer than this. It appears that each day will have several parts to it. Meaning I'm going to have a lot of chapters… Anyways, what could Sephiroth possibly do to show "true power"? I'll show you soon! Thanks for sticking with me this far. Please review.**


	9. Day 1 Part 2

**SEPHIROTH!**

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of my story. I got what I'm guessing to be a bad comment from a guy who seems to have the vocabulary and spelling skills of a 3rd grader. Sorry if I'm insulting your intelligence dude, but all I got out of your comment was a laugh. As a matter of fact all of my friends got a good laugh from it, so thanks. Anyways, I'd like to make a note that _Metal Overlord_ has been my best supporter. He's given me ideas, told me up front I've done something wrong, and has still supported the story. In fact, I've altered some of his ideas slightly and added them into the story. I still respect everyone else's comments; I'm just saying this guy has left me some of the best ever. So thank you everyone. Oh, one more quick thing about the comments. My girlfriend left a comment under the name _Annoyed_. It was insulting the guy who left the first flame, not me. Now, to the story! We left Robin wondering what Sephiroth could possibly mean by "true power". A bright light in the sky that was formed by Sephiroth, what could it possibly be? Eh, you'll see in a sec. **

"What the heck is that!" Cyborg yelled. He had just walked out the door of the hospital to go to the Titans Tower, and was now looking into the sky. "Is that the sun!" Cyborg didn't know what to make of the fiery ball in the sky. It seemed so close, and was about the size of the moon.

"No. It's Meteor…" Raven said as she walked up behind Cyborg. He was startled by her.

"Raven, you shouldn't be out here. You should still be inside resting." Cyborg protested.

"We don't have enough time for me to just sit around and 'rest'. We have seven days before that thing hits the Earth." She stated.

"What? How do you know?" Cyborg was bewildered.

"Meteor was summoned through the use of the Black Materia. It's the ultimate destructive force in the galaxy, and it will strike in seven days." Raven answered.

"Why seven days?" Cyborg asked and then looked back into the sky.

"Supposedly a God created this world in seven days, so it will be destroyed in seven as well. Until then, seas will turn to blood, the land will be barren to life, the dead will rise from the grave to serve demons that thirst for flesh, rain will become ash, and the world will be eclipsed in darkness." Raven said as if reciting it from somewhere.

"Tell me that's just some creepy tale. Tell me it's not true. It's not true is it?" Cyborg seemed as if he was begging.

Something got Raven's attention, "As far as I can tell it is true. Look." Raven pointed down the street. Bodies were leaving from the church's cemetery. Some looked like humans, others were nothing but skeletons, and some were just pieces of bodies.

"Dude… That's sick…" Cyborg winced.

"We need to get to the tower." Raven quickly said.

-----

Sephiroth stood tall and laughed.

"What did you do?" Robin asked. Sephiroth simply pointed into the sky. When Robin looked up he saw what appeared to be stars. Only, they seemed to be moving… Something struck him in the shoulder, about the size of a baseball. It had come down on him like hail, knocking him off of his feet. He looked around him, there was a flaming stone buried into the roof of the Tower. A METEOR SHOWER! They began striking all around him. He noticed over time they were getting bigger. He dodged as many as he could, but was being struck left and right by ones now the size of softballs. His body was being beaten. Then they turned to the size of soccer balls, putting holes straight through the roof.

"What do you think? Impressive? Try and stay alive a little longer, you may see some twice your body size coming down." Sephiroth laughed. He stood tall and whenever one of the meteors got too close to him, they simply exploded in mid-air.

"I just got hit in the back of the head with a freakin fireball!" A voice said. Sephiroth turned around quickly and was struck in the face with a large pole, knocking him on his back. The small meteors instantly blew up in the sky and stopped falling. Slade was still alive. "You don't seem so tough now that you've wasted all your energy to use the Black Materia." Slade said boastfully.

Sephiroth opened his eyes while he was on the ground and stared at his attacker for a moment. A look of anger spread across his face. "Why won't you people stay dead!"

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" Slade said. He then raised his staff to try and finish off Sephiroth while he was down. When he brought it down, it hit nothing but the roof of the Titans Tower. "WHAT! WHERE DID YOU GO!"

Sephiroth stood behind Slade "You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you?" Sephiroth said, mocking Slade. He then roundhouse kicked Slade in the back of the head, knocking him next to where Robin was laying.

Slade got up onto his hands and knees, only to be kicked in the stomach. The kick knocked Slade onto his back coughing. He started to try and crawl towards the edge of the roof. Sephiroth stepped right in front of him, looking down on his opponent.

"Where do you think you're going?' Sephiroth said tilting his head. He then picked up Slade by the fabric on the back of his shirt and turned him around. He then uppercut Slade in the stomach sending him onto his back again. This time Slade was unconscious. "Ready to die?" Sephiroth asked Slade. Of course he got no reply. He aimed his hand at Slade's body. A flame began to appear around Sephiroth's hand. "No one to save either of you this time." Sephiroth laughed.

**Aww… again I leave you right before something bad happens. Could Slade die? Would I allow him to die on the first day? What about Robin? Is he important enough to keep alive till day seven? Like I'd tell you! Besides, if you read the story you'll find out everything. So thanks for keeping with me. Please review.**


	10. Day 1 Part 3

**SEPHIROTH!**

**Greetings all, welcome to Day 1, Part 3. I'm under a lot of stress right now with everything, so I'll get straight to the story. Sorry if this disappoints you (you guys probably don't like to hear me ramble on anyways). So, Raven and Cyborg are on their way to Titans Tower, and Sephiroth is about to stomp on the cockroach, Slade. Could something possibly interfere this time? Eh, you'll find out.**

"Can this thing go any faster?" Raven asked. She was standing up with her body outside the sun roof of the T-car. She was blasting random zombies with a psychic push. Most were thrown into walls. She had sent one towards the path of the T-car but Cyborg got mad because zombie guts were smeared on his grill.

"We're going well over a hundred miles per hour, dodging traffic and zombies. You'll get over it!" Cyborg replied agitated.

-----

"Yo Cy, could you get me something to drink?" Beastboy asked, he had just woke up and hadn't even opened his eyes. "Cyborg?" He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room. "Where'd you guys go?" Beastboy tried to sit up but instantly fell back onto his bed from pain. His chest was throbbing and his body burned. 'How am I alive?' He thought to himself. He looked down at his chest, and was surprised to see he was green anymore, he was a charred brownish. The bandages were blood soaked. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

-----

Slade woke up quickly, and he could hardly crawl. His body ached from his fight. He managed to turn himself over and then he saw Sephiroth standing over him. 'Could this be the end? No, I've cheated death countless times! I've even died and came back stronger!' He thought. He tried to crawl away but couldn't. He then noticed something on his belt. A small plastic explosive. It would be enough to kill though… 'If I'm going, he's going too. What if it doesn't work, just like the other times? No, He was weak now. He lost his strength from summoning meteor. He's just like any other human now, and he's going down.'

"So you are alive. You're strong for a human. Or maybe just to stubborn to die." Sephiroth laughed.

"Stuborn? Me? Ha, I know when I've lost. But… I don't lose. I never lose. I always have a back up plan, just so that if I start to lose, I can end it in stalemate. You know what stalemate is? Of course not, you're far too ignorant to know any of our fancy human terms." Slade managed to get out. He felt surprisingly better now that he actually did have a back up plan.

"You call me ignorant?" Sephiroth stopped laughing and his face turned back to anger.

Slade began to laugh as much as he could. It hurt, but it was worth the look on Sephiroth's face. "Tell me, what are you afraid of?" Slade asked, he started to remove the charge.

"I fear nothing, not even death." Sephiroth replied.

"Death is nothing, want to know what you should fear?" Slade asked, he pressed a button, the ten second fuse began to countdown.

"What should I fear, human?" Sephiroth began to get annoyed with Slade's taunts. He lifted his sword ready to kill.

"FEAR ME!" Slade screamed with what energy he had left. He lifted up his hand and held out the explosive.

3

Sephiroth's eyes grew wide.

2

He turned and began to run forward.

1

The explosion engulfed Slade and Sephiroth. The force from the explosion even threw Robin's body to the far end of the Tower. This woke him up violently.

"SLADE!" Robin yelled. Even though he hadn't seen what had happened, he knew Slade was in that explosion. He tried to stand but fell onto his knees. There was no way he could hope to walk over there.

-----

"Oh no…" Raven said. She was staring straight at the tower and saw an explosion.

"What is it?" Cyborg asked. He was too busy dodging random cars and zombies to notice.

"The Tower! There was an explosion!" She yelled back.

"Oh, well… umm… crap…" Cyborg grabbed Raven's coat and pulled her down. "Take the control." Cyborg said. He pressed a button, and the passenger seat opened up controls.

"What's this for?" Raven asked.

"The gun." Cyborg replied pointing up at the roof.

She looked up and through the sun roof she could see a turret come out of the back.

"Blast anything in my way." Cyborg ordered.

"Right." She did just what he said. Shooting.

-----

Beastboy sighed. 'Ouch, it hurts to sigh…' He thought. 'Wow, I'm really bored. I wonder if I have a hot nurse. I think I'll check.' He pressed the help button. Two minutes later, an old man came in. He had gray hair that was in a comb over. 'Eww…'

"W-what's the problem?" He said. Not only was he old, he has a stutter and a lisp.

"Are you my nurse?" Beastboy asked. 'Please say no, please say no!'

"Yes. And you'll be glad to know, I have a small room in the hospital, and am an insomniac. So I'll be your full time nurse." The guy responded.

'Why couldn't Sephiroth have killed me?' Beastboy thought. "Could you get me something to drink?" Beastboy sighed.

**So, how's about that? Do you guys think Sephiroth is dead? Could it be possible? Will Beastboy become the victim of a pervy old man? Will Raven and Cyborg be able to get to the Tower without anymore zombie guts on his car? I'll have the next chapter up soon. I've got a lot of free time this week, after the book report… Thanks for sticking with me. Please review.**


	11. Day 1 Part 4

**SEPHIROTH!**

**Come one, come all to my sideshow story. Who would have thought that I would have continued something like this? It's beautiful… I love you people. Sorry it took so long, I had tons of junk to work with for the last weekish. Oh, and I checked on it, you are right. Beastboy is two words, but since I'm already using his name like this, I'm just going to finish it that way. But I will fix it for later fics. Now, let's get to the Titans life and how bad it sucks to be one. We left Cyborg and Raven dodging and shooting random zombies on the road. Robin stares in awe at what is left of the fight between Slade and Sephiroth. Poor Beastboy is stuck with a pervy old man that might want to check his prostate… daily… eww… Let's see what happens.**

"So tell me young man, when was the last time you had your prostate checked?" The old nurse asked.

"Uh… Umm… WAIT! Look outside! It looks like it's about to storm. Maybe you should check on your other patients!" Beastboy yelled. It hurt to yell, but he was more than willing to take the pain.

"Really?" The man asked. He turned and walked towards the window. When he opened the blind, he literally screamed and ran out the door.

"Wow. I need to get better quick…"

-----

Robin almost felt as if he would cry. Even though he hated Slade with every fiber of his body. He had just gave his own life to stop a monster. Robin sat on his knees, he wasn't sure if he could stand yet. The smoke was just now clearing, and there was no trace of either man. "Slade…" He pulled out his bo-staff and got up, leaning heavily on it. 'Didn't Sephiroth say that if he died Meteor would disappear?' Robin thought. Meteor still loomed overhead. 'Maybe Sephiroth was mistaken. Maybe he isn't dead…'

Robin began checking everwhere. He looked up, behind him, checked the edges, but Sephiroth was nowhere around. He began to walk over towards where Slade had been laying. On the ground was a piece of Slade's mask. Robin let out a sigh.

"A most interesting human. Willing to give his life for the world. He truly deserved to live, but he chose his path, and now it has led him to the promised land." A voice said. It sent chills up Robin's spine. Sephiroth…

"How are you alive?" Robin asked without turning around.

"You've seen me use fire. Do you think some pathetic explosion is going to kill me?" Sephiroth replied.

"He's really gone this time…" Robin said to himself. He turned quickly to see Sephiroth was standing about five feet away. Sephiroth's sword could easily reach him, and Robin would be unable to dodge anything.

Sephiroth extended his arm, his sword reaching out. He stopped the blade above Robin's shoulder. "One by one, you humans will be eradicated. Whether by myself or Meteor, the human race will become extinct." Sephiroth said coldly.

"So am I going to die now, or by Meteor?" Robin asked.

"What if you could live? What would it accomplish?" Sephiroth asked.

"I don't want to die…" Robin muttered.

"What?" Sephiroth asked in confusion. He then lowered his sword from Robin's shoulder. "I have no pity for the weak."

Robin looked back, hoping for one of his friends to be there to back him up. Even Slade would have been welcome. But there was no one. He was alone this time. He turned back around; Sephiroth was standing right in front of him.

Sephiroth lifted Robin into the air by his shirt. Robin didn't have the strength to struggle. "How does someone like you become a champion of the human race?" Sephiroth said in disgust. He grabbed Robin's bo-staff and tossed it off the side of the roof. There was the sound of a faint crash at the bottom. "Tell me champion, could you survive that fall? It sounds as if your weapon didn't." Sephiroth asked.

Robin's eyes grew wide. "NO!" He yelled.

Sephiroth held Robin's body over the edge. "Your race doesn't stand a chance." With those last words, Sephiroth let go of Robin.

-----

Cyborg broke through the front door of the tower. The power was off, and nothing was responding. "One more thing for me to fix…" Cyborg moaned. Not only was he going to have to fix the gigantic front doors, he had to fix the T-Car and remove the zombie guts from the bumper.

"You find the others; I'm going to the roof." Raven ordered. She began to fly up to the roof when she saw something hanging off the edge. It was a person!

-----

Robin was yelling at the top of his lungs, freefalling from the top of Titans Tower was not something he could survive. He pulled out his grappling hook and swung it. The barb stuck into the bottom lip of the T. He then realized that he had a lot of excess rope. He quickly wrapped his arm into what was in his hand. 'This is going to hurt… A lot…" Robin stopped, fifty feet from the ground. The force of the stop yanking at his arm felt like it was going to tear it off. It tore the fabric of his outfit, and dug deep into his skin, with a feeling like fire.

"Robin!" A voice rang from the ground.

Robin could barely hear the voice over his own screams of agony. "Raven…" Robin muttered weakly. He had to keep his grip. He was still too high in the air. He'd break his legs if he landed on them.

Raven flew up as fast as she could to where he was. "What should I do?" Raven asked frantically.

"Get weight off of my arm!" He groaned.

She lifted him into the air. She looked at his arm. There was no way she could take the rope off without hurting him. "I need a knife." She told him.

"My belt, fourth on the right." Robin replied.

She opened the box containing a small utility blade. Raven quickly sawed at the rope, when she got it free she tucked the knife into her boot. "I have to get you to a hospital. Now."

"No, just take me inside." Robin ordered.

Raven flew around the building, Robin still in tote. She flew straight through a window and landed in the wreck room. She began to walk towards the couch, and noticed Starfire there too. "Are you ok?" Raven asked Starfire as she set Robin down.

"I am fine now. Except for my arm. I think it is… snapped? How is Robin?" Starfire asked.

"It's broken. He's hurt pretty bad. I want you to take care of him. Cyborg will be up in a sec. I'm going to the roof." Raven explained.

"But, Sephiroth is on the roof." Starfire pleaded.

"Slade…" Robin mumbled. He seemed almost unconscious.

"Slade? What about him?" Raven asked.

"He's gone…" Robin mumbled. He then passed out.

**Ta Da! Again, sorry it took so long to write. If I could get out of this busy schedule of mine and write more, I would. What could Raven possible hope to do against the great Sephiroth? Lol. Hopefully something. The rate things are going, the world is screwed. Please review. Thanks again for keeping with me.**


	12. Day 1 Part 5

**Sephiroth!**

**Wow, two years since I updated this. I'm... sorry... v.v WELL, If you want an explanation, I put it up on my account. Some of you probably don't care, so I'll just get to it. With the exception of Beastboy, the Titans are all in the tower. Sephiroth is on the roof, and Slade is gone... again. Meteor has been summoned, and only two of the Titans are still able to fight. Things aren't looking good for our heroes.**

Raven began to open the door. She stepped out into the strange twilight that covered the roof of the tower and did a quick check to see if Sephiroth was around. She saw no one. He was here somewhere and she knew it.

"Ah, alone at last." A cold voice sounded in her ear.

"You'll be happy to know that all of my friends are still alive." Raven answered calmly.

"Tenacious aren't they? So, I suppose by now you have realized that we are kin." Sephiroth said.

"Yes... I have." Raven stammered.

"Your voice... Is that fear I sense?" Sephiroth inquired.

"No." She replied quickly, a tear beginning to roll down her eye. A hand rested on her shoulder.

"You're stronger than this, and definitely wiser. Why don't you leave this planet? Leave these humans to the fate they deserver?" Sephiroth said smoothly.

"They have become my family." She replied.

"Then you're a fool." His hand lifted and the sound of his sword materializing filled the silence.

"I won't let you destroy this world." Raven said. Her voice became clear and confident, her eyes filled with a dark and violent energy. "I won't let you!"

Sephiroth was surprised to hear this drastic change in her voice. When she turned around revealing the hatred in her eyes, he took a step back.

Raven lifted her hand and a line of jet black energy shot from it towards Sephiroth.

He went to deflect it with his sword which shattered from the blow.

-----

Beastboy sat up. "Okay, I can't take this anymore!" He leaned out of his bed and went to grab some crutches that were next to his bed. Instantly pain shot throughout his body and he screamed.

"Man.. sorry guys.

-----

Cyborg finally made it up to the living room. "Anyone here?"

"Over here." Starfire answered.

"What are you doing sitting around?" He started to walk around to where he could see her. "WHOA! What happened to you!?" He said in shock when he saw Starfire and Robin shattered on the floor.

"We lost..." Robin managed.

"Where's Ray?" He said looking around.

"With him..." Robin muttered. "Slade is gone..."

"You sure? We thought we got rid of him a couple of times and he just shows up."

"Pretty sure." Robin answered.

Cyborg let out a sigh. "I'm going up."

-----

Sephiroth was being beaten. Raven fired off waves of black energy hitting him every time. He was slowly being pushed towards the edge, and he knew that if this kept up he'd be thrown clear off the tower. His sword had been shattered every time he materialized it, so after the fourth time he stopped trying. Another wave hit him hard. He was only ten feet from the ledge.

Sephiroth tried to warp, but was stopped by a wall in his he couldn't see. 'How is she doing this? It was this very day he could have choked the life out of her, and now she was about to throw him off the side of a sky scraper.' He thought.

The barrage stopped.

"ENOUGH" Sephiroth yelled. As he did, the dark energy wave that would have knocked him over the edge was stopped by a barrier of fire that began to whorl around his body. The barrier began to grow rapidly, and Raven was snapped back into reality.

She tried to stop it, but the fire overwhelmed her wall and engulfed her.

**I wonder if anyone truly enjoys their own writing. I love to write, but when I look at it, I'm disgusted by my word usage and what I feel is a mediocre story. Anyways, here it is. Sorry I left you guys for a couple years. I hope you enjoy it. I will be writing a lot more often. Please leave me comments!**


End file.
